Undying Love
by KNDfreak
Summary: REWRITE! Thanks to HavocHound for sending me a better idea of where to go with this :D Formerly known as Pups and The Ghost Trouble. Summary: It was suppose to be a good night for trick-or-treating, but when a disaster strikes the PAW Patrol, a selfish wish is made, and everyone has to pay the price. ChasexMarshall.
1. Chapter 1

It was a crispy night for Halloween. The moon was shining, a little bit cloudy, but nevertheless, still clear. Perfect weather for trick-or-treating, and that's exactly what everyone in Adventure Bay was excited about, especially the moons.

"Halloween is my favorite time of the year!" Rubble said, his little bud of a tail wagging.

"Only because there's treats involved, Rubble." Rocky said, causing him, Zuma, and Skye to laugh.

"That's true, I do love a good treat." The Bulldog commented, grinning as the other three laughed again.

"My favorite thing about Halloween is dressing up! Not only do I look like a princess, I feel like one too." Skye said, twirling around in her pink dress.

"Best part of all, we have Evewest joining us awound this time. This will be her fiwst Halloween spent awound someone other than penguins." Zuma said, dressed as a zombie. The others agreed.

"You're not only princess around here Skye, Everest is going to dress up as Elsa from Frozen." Rubble said, making Skye giggle. Meanwhile, as the pups continued to talk about how this year Halloween was going to be spectacular, Chase, dressed as batman, began walking towards his mate's pup house and knocked on the door.

"Marshall? The others are waiting for us. Are you ready?" He asked. He heard shifting from the inside before Marshall muttered out 'in a minute!' and the German Shepherd couldn't help but shake his head. A minute later and the door open to reveal Marshall dressed as the joker.

"How do I look?"

"Like a clown." Chase said, smirking when Marshall rolled his eyes.

"Thanks Chase. Or, since you're a bat instead of a dog, how about Batty?" He said, smiling when Chase gave out a low growl in a non-threatening matter.

"Watch it." He said, giving Marshall a lick on his cheek, causing him to giggle. The two could have spent hours wrapped in each other's presence if it wasn't for Zuma calling out to them.

"Hey lovebiwds! Twick-ow-tweating isn't going to last fowever!" He shouted.

"Yeah, if I have to miss it because you two were busy loving each other, I'm never going to let you hear the end of it!" Rubble said, causing them to laugh. Knowing Rubble to keep true to his word, Chase nuzzled his mate.

"Shall we go, Joker?"

"We shall, Batty."

And with that, the group headed into town, a night of fun waiting for them.

Or...was it?

* * *

A/n: Thanks for HavocHound for sending me a better idea for a tragic love story of Chase and Marshall. Sure, it's bland now, but the idea is good and the ending I'm going for might surprise you. Who knows? :D


	2. Chapter 2

The night was in full swing, as kids went door to door for trick-or-treating, dressed in pretty and scary costumes. The pups couldn't help but smile as they, along with Ryder, walked around the town.

"Man, this Halloween seems more energetic than the last." Rubble said.

"I know, it's amazing!" Skye cooed, twirling around in her dress.

"You know what I think? I think it's because of the spiwits." Zuma said, causing the group to gasp. Everest blinked.

"Spirits?"

"Yep. Ever wondewed _why_ we celebwate Halloween? Basically, it's the day of the dead." Zuma said, just as Chase rolled his eyes and shook his head. Seeing this, Marshall just smiled and nuzzled his mate.

"Day of the dead?" Everest questioned.

"Yep. Evewy yeaw, on Halloween, the spiwits of the dead are awaken, and on evewy night, they come out of their gwaves and join us as we give out offewings to the living. Do you know how?" Zuma asked, creeping up to the Husky, who shook her head.

"No, how?"

"When the clock stwikes 12 at midnight." He said, the grin on his face growing.

"Technically speaking, midnight is actually 3." Rocky said, grinning when Zuma gave him a look.

"That's what they want you to believe, but in weality, it is said that when the clock stwikes 12, the doows to the othew wowld is open, thewefowe, weleasing all the spirits, all the ghouls, and all the monsters out, allowing them to walk among us." He said, the smile on his face widen when he caught both Everest and Rubble shivering at the thought.

"If that's true, then how come we can't see them?"

"What, you actually _want_ to meet a spirit? The thing is, not all spirits are good spirits. Some can be vengeful, some can be mean, and there are some who wants to take advantage of the living, of the gullible, and wants to walk among the earth one last time, all the while, _you're_ stuck as a ghost, with no way out. The dead knows, they can hear you. That is why you never, _ever_ talk about the dead. If they could, they would totally come back and haunt you." Zuma said.

"Whoa, sounds spooky."

"It is! That's why, on every Halloween, we offer them a piece of candy, to let them know they are in our thoughts." He concluded, smiling proudly. Chase couldn't help but scoff at such claim.

"Please. Halloween is suppose to be a fun tradition, as everyone knows there's no such thing as ghost." He said.

"Oh? If you say so, Chase." Zuma said, shrugging his shoulders as Everest laughed.

"Come on guys, Cap'n Turbot is suppose to be throwing another party on that creepy old ship. I want to hurry up with the trick-or-treating so we can go!" Rubble said, jumping up and down. The group laughed.

"Okay, okay, calm down Rubble. We shall go." With that, the pups and Ryder began to walk again, with Chase and Marshall walking behind them.

"Hey, you think what Zuma said is true? That there are spirits walking among us? This IS the day of the dead, after all." Marshall said, causing his mate to shake his head and moved closer to him.

"I don't believe in ghosts Marshall, you know that. Day of the dead or not, it's not like anyone's going to be popping out of the ground just to say 'hi'." Chase said, nuzzling the Dalmatian. Marshall sighed.

"You're right, I'm sorry Chase." He said, looking down at the ground. Seeing the look, Chase tilted his head and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Hey, don't let little old me stop you from having fun. As I've said, Halloween is a fun tradition, and the majority of the time, people tell spooky stories to teach other people a lesson. That is the only reason why I don't believe in ghost and monsters. But, if you're still scared by the end of the night, my door is always open." Chase said, earning himself a smile from Marshall.

"Thanks Chase. This is why I love you so much." Marshall said, giving him a kiss. Chase couldn't help but smile, and deepen the kiss, earning himself a moan from Marshall, but before they could continued, someone threw a rock at Chase's head, and the two looked to see the others standing there, half annoyed and half amused.

"Guys, seriously. It's Halloween, a day of spooks, not a day of loving. That's Valentine's Day." Rocky said. Chase rolled his eyes as Marshall giggled and the two began to walk with the others, to finish their last moments of trick-or-treating, before heading towards the party.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, with Cap'n Turbot, everyone was gathered around the boat, all excited for the Halloween party that was happening, when the Captain couldn't help but notice a few kids that were missing. Scratching his head, Cap'n Turbot called over Miss Mable, Alex's teacher.

"I see the parents, but I don't know where the kids are, and it appears that the parents don't know they are missing." He said, causing Miss Mable to gasp.

"Oh dear! They might have snuck off the boat and into the forest! We were telling stories at story time, and I had told them about an old lady living there. They might have went to find her." She said.

"We better tell Ryder then." Cap'n Turbot said, taking out his phone to call Ryder. Back with the pups, everyone had been at the last house they were trick-or-treating at when Ryder had gotten the call.

"Hell, Ryder here."

 _"Ryder! We have an emergency! Some kids that belongs in Alex's class are missing and the teacher thinks they might have went into the forest on top of Jake's Mountain!"_ Cap'n Turbot said, looking concern.

"Uh oh, that can't be good, but don't worry Cap'n, we'll make sure to bring those kids back. No job is too big, no pup is too small! Paw Patrol, to the lookout!" Ryder said, causing the pups to stop what they were doing and look at their tags.

"Ryder needs us!" With that, they began to race towards the lookout, Chase and Marshall being behind. Marshall had been so focus on Chase, that he failed to notice a piece of candy wrapper underneath his paw, causing him to crash into Chase, who crashed into Everest, who crashed into Rubble, and then the rest of the pups. Groaning, Marshall smiled.

"Well, at least we're on time." He said, making them laugh and went up into the Elevator.

"Ready for action Ryder, sir!"

"Pups we have a problem. Some kids in Alex's class went missing, and the adults think they might have went to Jake's Mountain in search for an old lady that lives in a cave." Ryder said.

"An old lady? Why?" Marshall asked.

"We don't know for certain, but we have to go and find them before they cause any trouble. For this mission, I'll need Chase, Skye, and Everest." Ryder said, making the three pups howl.

"Chase is on the case!"

"This pup's gotta fly!"

"Ice or snow, I'm ready to go!"

"For the rest of you, continue trick-or-treating and be on the boat about time we come back, alright?" Ryder asked the remaining pups.

"Yes Ryder sir!" They all shouted. That's when Marshall went up to Chase nuzzled him, causing the German Shepherd to stiffen slightly. Marshall smiled. Chase always hated it when Marshall got affectionate before a mission in front of the pups, but that didn't stop the Dally from doing it.

"Be careful out there." He whispered, planting a kiss on Chase's cheek, which were red. The blush grew even more when Chase heard the others giggle and saw Ryder smiling at them.

"Alright! PAW Patrol is on a roll!" With that, the team set out towards Jake's Mountain. The pups watched them go before Rubble spoke.

"You heard him! Let's go finishing trick-or-treating!" The Bulldog shouted. Most of the pups agreed and began to head towards the elevator when Skye had noticed Marshall not following, a frown on his face.

"Marshall?"

"Why do I feel like something bad is about to happen?" Marshall asked. Skye blinked before smiling at him.

"Don't worry, Chase is a strong pup! He can handle anything that will come his way. You know this Marshall." She said, walking towards the Dalmatian. Marshall wasn't convinced though.

"Well, yeah, but...I have this feeling. Something really bad is going to happen, but I'm not sure what." He said. Skye couldn't give him an answer, instead, she nuzzled him in comfort.

"I think you're just paranoid. It's Halloween, what's the worst that can happen?" She asked. Marshall had a dark grin on his face, eyes dimmed.

"Famous last words." Skye rolled her eyes.

"Come on, let's go to the party, and maybe you'll stop freaking out. Once Chase comes back safe and sound, you'll see you had nothing to worry about." She said, pulling him away from the window. Marshall just smiled.

"Yeah...maybe you're right. I'm freaking myself out right because of this instinct that I have. Let's go have fun!" He said. Skye smiled.

"Now there's an idea I can get behind! Let's go!"


End file.
